


First Love

by Splendid_Man



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Completed, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, ModernTeenAU, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splendid_Man/pseuds/Splendid_Man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa wasn't having a great day but during her final class with the new student sparks something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this awhile ago and edited it multiple times on DA, and I still think it needs improvements on this chapter and the chapters after. So any advice one how to write a better story is very welcomed. Please enjoy.

Today sucked for Mikasa, it was raining out like no tomorrow, Eren was sent home earlier for a fight he didn’t start but was unfortunately in, and Armin was sick with the flu. She didn’t have her two best friends to talk too and it put her in a terrible mood.

"Hey Mikasa!" 

The raven haired girl turned around too see her energetic hungry friend Sasha Blouse jogging up too her from her first period class. She always found a way to brighten Mikasa’s mood somehow even if its something stupid Sasha has done and/or said in either order.

"Yes, Sasha, What is is?" Mikasa said trying to hid her annoyance through her calm facade 

"Did you hear were getting a new student today!?" Sasha exclaimed happily

"No, how did you hear this?" Mikasa asked

"I heard it from Reiner and Bert! She’s an old friend from grade school apparently!" Sasha said

Just before Mikasa could say another thing the five minuets warning for class went off. She told Sasha to find her at lunch to tell her more about this ‘New Girl’ coming to school.

During second period Mikasa was thinking of what this new girl looks and acts like, more so than doing her math work.

'I wonder what she looks like, I hope she's good looking…..' Mikasa thought to herself before her mind drifted to the rain outside the window

"Mikasa, Mikasa!"

She snapped back to reality to see Jean Kirschtein one of Eren’s close friends to her left. If you consider threatening to brutally kill each other as jokes and the occasional tussle that happens then, ya their close friends.

"You okay?" Jean asked

"Ya, I’m fine just thinking." answered Mikasa 

"About what?" Jean asked with growing curiosity

Mikasa turned away to look out the window at they falling rain she was beside.

"Nothing really, just wondering what the new girl that coming here is like." Mikasa said slowly 

"So am I. What do you think she is like?" Jean asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don’t know, hopefully she is nice…." Mikasa said was her mind drifted again

The rest of her math class went by pretty fast. The bell rung to let the student body out of class and in to lunch. Mikasa went to the isolated stairwell in the far end of the school. There was little to no traffic there and that made that stairwell a good place to sit and chat with friends. Usually Mikasa is there with Eren and Armin but since neither are at school, and since she is waiting for Sasha, she might as well listen to some music while she waits.

After ten-twenty minuets of listing to some of metal and rock songs, the grey eyed teen looked up and saw her eager Burnett friend Sasha smiling down at her.

"Whats up Miss.Lonely?" Sasha said in a happy tone while she sat beside her Asian friend

 

"Just listening to some music while waiting for you." Mikasa replied in a slightly annoyed tone

"So do you still want to hear more about this new girl?" Sasha asked completely oblivious to her friends annoyed aura

"Sure." Mikasa sighed

"Alright, so her name is Annie Leonhardt, she is 5 feet tall,blue eyes that make her looked bored all the time, blonde hair that is tied in a small ponytail with strands of hair left at the sides of her face." As Sasha explained this Annie Leonhardt, Mikasa was imaging her appearance from what she heard she like this girl already.

"…..her nose is alittle hooked at the tip, it looks kinda funny." Sasha said giggling 

Then Mikasa realized how did Sasha know what she looks like?

"How do you know what she looks like? Is she in your second class or what?" Mikasa asked

"Oh, ya she is in my English class! She wasn’t very talkative through….but isn’t it obvious? "Sasha admitted

After that they talk about how their classes were going, regular stuff really til they bell rang signaling the students to go to third period. Sasha and Mikasa hugged and said goodbye to each other as they went to their classes.

Third felt like an eternity to Mikasa because both Eren and Armin are in her class. She pretended to by attention to what Mr.Shaidus was talking (more like yelling) about and instead thought about this Annie girl.

'How can I like this girl I never meet' Mikasa thought to herself

 

She stared out of the window for the rest of her English ignoring everything around her. During this time she felt her phone go off in class thankfully Mr.Shaidus was out and it was near the end of the class. She looked at her phone to see that Eren text her.

'How goes Hell?'

'It is terrible, I'm bored without you or Armin to talk to.'

'That sucks.But at least you didn't get in a fight for some fat fuck that you don't even know!' 

'That's right, you took the beating because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time.'

'And the fuckface I fought tried to hit me with a fucking tree branch too!'

”Ya, right.’

'Whatever,I'll talk to you after school. Enjoy the rest of Hell.'

After her conversation with Eren, she looked out in the hall to see none other than the new girl Annie Leonhardt on her Ipod picking a song apparently. She looked exactly like Sasha described her. She was wearing a gray hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, she also wore dark blue skinny jeans with white sneakers.

Mikasa was surprised when Annie looked up from her Ipod to look in the class room Mikasa was in and caught her gaze only to respond with a small smile and a heartfelt wave which Mikasa returned with with the same smile and wave. 

Then Annie walked off, before Annie couldn’t see Mikasa anymore she snuck in a quick little glaze before she couldn’t see the girl anymore. Mikasa felt her face heat up a-bit and her heart felt like it was pumping joy through her whole body.

As Annie was walking back to her class she was wearing her usual bored facade on the outside but in side she felt sort of nervous and happy that she shared a small smile and wave with a pretty girl she didn’t know. Which she though was wired, but not completely un-welcomed.

After the bell rang to signal that third period ended Annie was talking to Reiner and Bert, her childhood friends. 

"Do you guys know a blacked haired Asian girl with a red scarf?" Annie asked calmly 

”Um….I think your talking about Mikasa Ackerman, right Bert?” Reiner said

"Ya, that’s her." Replied Bertholdt alittle shyly 

"Is she seeing anyone right now?" The smallest of the trio asked

The question made the two teens confused like no tomorrow. "I don't think so... Why do you ask?" Bert said, which Annie didn't answer right away

”I’m with Bert on this, do you like her or what?” Agreed Reiner with curiosity

”Ya." Annie replied with no guilt in her cold voice

”Your not denying it?” Reiner and Bertholdt said at the same time

”No." Annie replied quickly

Both Reiner and Bertholdt stared at the small blonde wide eyed.

”What?” Annie said sounding very annoyed

"You seriously like Ackerman? But you haven’t even meet her yet!" Reiner said as Bertholdt was blushing madly

"Ya, it isn’t a big deal." Annie admitted easily

As Reiner was about to say something the five minute warning bell rang.

"Me and Bert here are going to get to class before we get in shit." The tall blond teen said

"I’ll talk to you two later." Annie said as they walked off in different directions 

Annie was walking to her last class as the bell rang to signal that class has started.

"Dammit." Annie hissed

The door to her final class was closed and locked, so she knocked a couple of times and after a few moments she was greeted by a young red haired women that she assumed was her teacher for this class.

"Welcome, you must be Annie." The red Haired women said happily

"I’m Petra Ral, welcome to class!" As Mrs.Ral stepped back Annie walked in and she saw the black haired girl from earlier sitting in the back of the class with wide eyes.

"Everyone this is Annie Leonhardt, please make her feel welcomed! Annie go take a seat next to Mikasa, the black haired girl at the back of the class." Mrs.Ral said sweetly

Annie gave a noise of agreement and made her way to the back of the class. She felt kinda of anxious inside but keep it off her face and keeping her bored facade clear as day. 

"Hi." Annie greeted Mikasa as she sat down beside her

"Hello." Mikasa replied

They sat in an awkward silence for awhile til Mrs.Ral was finished teaching her student’s the lesson. Then Mikasa decided to speak up.

"Your Annie Leonhardt, right?" Mikasa asked to break the awkward silence

"Ya, You Mikasa Ackerman?" Annie said

"Ya." 

"Cool."

After that they fell in to the awkward silence again. After awhile Annie asked Mikasa a surprising question when she saw it was ten minutes til class is out.

"Um…Mikasa?" Annie said with alittle hesitation 

"Yes?" Mikasa said turning her full attention to the small blonde

"Will you go out with me?" Annie said looking Mikasa straight in the eyes with a-little blush on her cheeks

Before Mikasa could respond the bell rang to signal the school is out for the weekend. Annie didn’t realize that she was lifted up out of her seat with her backpack in-hand, being pulled by Mikasa to the empty stairwell she was at lunch. After they stopped and Mikasa looked around to see if anyone was around (which none was being Friday and all) she let go of Annie’s wrist.

"That was not pleasant….." Annie complained rubbing her sore wrist. "Well, what’s your.."

Before Annie could get another word out Mikasa lean down to press a kiss to the blonde’s lips. At first Annie was surprised but after a second she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s neck and returned the kiss.They remind like this for a few minutes before the broke apart for air.

"I take that as a ‘yes’?" Annie said with a smirk looking up at the tall teen whose arms were around her waist

"Obviously,can I get your number to make plans with you sometime?" Mikasa asked slightly amused

"Sure." Annie replied

After they exchange numbers and checked to see that the numbers worked, Mikasa felt her phone go off. She checked it to see a text from Eren telling her that his parents are coming to pick her up.

"What’s that?" Annie asked as she leaned into Mikasa 

"Its my brother, telling me that his parents are coming to pick me up." Mikasa answered

"His Parents?" Annie said confused

"I’m his adopted sister, sorry for not clarifying." Mikasa said looking at her new small girlfriend that’s leaning against her

"Come on, I’ll wait with you til they show." Annie said calmly 

The two new lovers walk hand-in-hand to the schools front where the round-about is. They waited in comfortable silence til Mikasa looked up to she a black truck pulling up. The driver was Mikasa foster mother Carla Jeager. She had hair brown hair in a ponytail as usual, a bright yellow long sleeve and a pair of blue jeans. Her golden eyes fell on the two girls sitting on the curb side by side, hand-in-hand. Both Mikasa and Annie stood up, Annie gave Mikasa hand a squeeze before she left Mikasa and giving her foster mother a wave as she walked down the side walk.

"Who’s your friend Mikasa?" Carla asked happily as Mikasa got in the car

"Um….I’ll explain when we get home." Mikasa said alittle nervous


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Mikasa and Annie decide to tell their families some good news

"Who’s your friend Mikasa?" Carla asked happily as Mikasa got in the car

"Um….I’ll explain when we get home." Mikasa said alittle nervous

The first ten minutes in the car were silent while Mikasa tried too gather her thoughts on how to explain to her that she's in a relationship with another girl, and one she just met today. She decided to just come out with it when Eren and his father get home.

"I'll explain when Eren and Mr. Jeager get home. if that's okay." Mikasa explained

"It's must be important than if you want to tell everyone else." Carla said as they pulled to to their driveway.

Mikasa went straight to her room right when she got in the door. "I'm going to have a nap to clear my head before I say something I'm going to regret." Mikasa said to herself while she striped down to change into more comfortable clothes.

 

After a few hours Mikasa woke up hearing Carla greeting Eren and her husband home. She decided to stay in bed for alittle more before she would tell everyone her secret. She must of falling back to sleep because she woke up with Carla shaking her shoulder. 

"Everyone's home dear, it's time to let us know whats on your mind." Carla said with a small smile

 

"Alright...." Mikasa said as she stood up and stretched

 

The young teen followed the older women down stairs to see her brother and father sitting at the old oak table. She started to get nervous, very nervous when there eyes fell on her presence.

"Hello Mikasa." Grisha Jeager, Eren's father said 

"So, what's up Mikasa?" Eren said slightly worried that something bad has happened

Mikasa looked at the ground for a few moments before she looked back up and said."I have a girlfriend."With a hint of a smile.

"So that girl you were with when I picked you up was her?" Carla asked while her husband and son were processing the information

"Yup." After a few moments Mikasa's family was congratulation her on getting a girlfriend. And Annie was having a rather similar experience with her father.

 

5 hours earlier

Annie couldn't get rid of the smile she has on her face on the way home. While she was walking up the sidewalk that led to her house she was wondering if she should tell her Father that she has a girlfriend or not. They didn't have the worse father-daughter relationship out there, but it wasn't perfect through either. When she opened the door to her house she saw her father in the kitchen making coffee.

"Welcome home." He said

"Hey Dad." Annie tossed her backpack on the stairs to be taken to her room later

"How was it?" Mr.Leonhardt asked

She didn't answer right away, memory's of earlier filled her mind. "Pretty good... I have some good news too." 

Her father gave her a questioning grunt as he drank some coffee telling her that his attention was on her.

"I...have a girlfriend."

Annie's father walked over to her and ruffled her hair. "Congrats." Was all he said before he walked out the door heading for work.

Apon hearing her father's praise, Annie smiled while fixing her hair saying. "Thanks Dad."

She walked up the stairs bag in hand to get some homework done before the it stacks up. A couple hours after she finished her homework, the blond girl was laying on her bed watching TV ignoring the world around her until she felt her phone go off. Slightly hoping it was a text from Mikasa, instead her friend Reiner was calling her.

"Hey Reindeer, what's up?" 

"A part of me hoped you forgot about that name..."

"To bad so sad."

"Well I have a question for ya."

"Fire away." 

"How the fuck do you like Mikasa? You don't even know her." 

"You guys showed me pictures of school trips and rugby and Mikasa is usually in there with that green eyed kid. So you can say I...developed a crush on her."

"Makes sense, I guess but I don't think she swings the way you do through."

Annie thought for a second if she should tell him she does. 'Screw it.'

"Guess what Reindeer?"

"What?"

"She does swing my way, and I'm dating her too."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Well...congrats man you got a girlfriend!"

"Thanks Reiner."

"I'm happy for ya, and thanks for answering my question too."

"No problem."

After that they said goodbye to each other and Annie was once again ignoring the world around her. When she check the time it was already eight o'clock she decided to go to bed. While she was getting ready her mind drifted to her new girlfriend, she never had one before unlike most kids she went to school with, for obvious reasons. Her last thoughts before she past out was hearing Mikasa say three words she always wanted to hear.

 

The weekend went by quick for both Mikasa and Annie, they were both very eager to see each other again but were too nervous to text on another. So when Monday came around they were very excited to see each other even through they have the last period of the day together.

"Why are you so happy?" Eren half sleep asked Mikasa

Mikasa choose to ignore him while she was trying to find nice clothes to wear. Just like Annie Mikasa never had a girlfriend before, she always got hit on by idiotic guys who think they have a shot. They alway got turned down with a straight up 'no' or some type of similar phrase. She picked out a black tank top that clung to her naturally fit body well, a black and red checkered button up shirt, and last but not least dark blue denim cut-off shorts. She thought Annie would really like this outfit a lot. Even through it was only Monday she wanted to look nice to see her.

 

"Earth to Mikasa, come in Mikasa ?"

"What?" Mikasa said surprised 

"You do realize you were just standing there smiling to yourself. You were thinking of your girlfriend weren't you?" Eren smirked at Mikasa

"I'll give that one for free." Mikasa threatend 

"You wouldn't hurt me that bad." Eren sarcastically said

"What ever get you to sleep at night." Mikasa sighed

They got ready for school, well Mikasa got ready Eren still had two days to go til his supention was over. She usually wore her calm facade when she went to school but today she had a small smile. First period went by fast as per usual, if you blinked you'd miss second, lunch didn't last long, third still felt like hell. But last period was upawn the student body.

Mikasa and Annie both rushed to get to their final class. Annie got there first to see that the classroom was empty and the door was open. She went to her seat and waited for Mikasa.  
And not even a minute later, Mikasa, the girl she was waiting for arrived. She walked over to sit beside Annie, just after she sat down she looked around quickly.

"Wha..." Annie was quickly silenced by a kiss from Mikasa. She was surprised to say the least.The blonde's hand came to the back of Mikasa's head when she started to pull away. Anckerman was surprised to see Annie holding the kiss for so long. When they broke apart both of them were blushing furiously.

"That's a hell of a way to say hello. And you look great today too." Annie laughed

"So do you Annie." Mikasa smirked

Both Mikasa and Annie looked back to see other students and the teacher showing up, Annie took Mikasa's hand in her own and gave it a quick squeeze before class began.


	3. Date Time Part.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chacters from the soures material will show up in later chapters of First Love.In the next part of this two part chapter will introduce a oc which will be a ass to Mikasa, Annie and everyone else to throw in some drama between the nice parts every so often. I hope you do enjoy this chapter and I will see you all in the next!

"I hate the heat, so much...why does it have to be hot in September!" Annie complained wiping a sweat from her brow while walking beside Mikasa to a park across the street from their school

"You like complaining don't ya?" Mikasa said with bit of a laugh

"Ya, I like to voice my opinion out." Annie complained

"Come on, lets sit down." Mikasa said as she pointed to a near by tree

"Good, I was wondering when you would say that." Annie said as she grabbed Mikasa's hand and changed course 

"If you like we could keep walking around, out of the shade.In the heat..." Mikasa smirked

"Your evil, you know that." Complained Annie

"Would you have it any other way?" Mikasa asked while she sat down under the shade of the tree

"Um..."

"You dick.."

"Who said you can have all the fun." Annie smiled as she sat between Mikasa legs

Mikasa laughed at Annie's responses, wrapping her arms around the aforementioned girl. The small blonde leaned into the touch happily, they sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying their company. They did this every Saturday since they started dating a two weeks ago. They usually only see each other during the last period, both Mikasa and Annie are afraid to show the relationship they had in the open.

Reiner know about Annie and Mikasa dating. Eren and Armin were surprised to say the least when Mikasa said that she has a girlfriend but they have not meet Annie yet.

"Mikasa, can I ask you something?" Annie asked looking up to her girlfriend.

"Knock yourself out." Mikasa answered with a small smile.

Annie looked away to attempt to hide a small blush that spread across her face. She mumbled something quietly.

"What did you say?" Mikasa asked as she shifted to face Annie only to see a blush across her face.

Annie mumbled again

"If you don't say it out loud, I'm going to tickle you till you tell me." Mikasa playfully said

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight with me?" Annie stated only to have her blush to increase slightly. 

Mikasa hugged Annie strongly and buried her face in Annie's hair.

"I would love to." Mikasa happily said "You should ask me things like this more often."

Annie beamed at having dinner with her first girlfriend."Why do you want me to ask stuff like this more often?"

"Because you extremely cute when you blush and act very shy." Mikasa admitted proudly.

Annie was about to say something but Mikasa gave her a gentle kiss to her lips, which the blonde returned vigorously. 

"Where do you want to go?" Annie asked her love.

"Um...Do you have any ideas Annie?" Mikasa asked as she cuddled closer to her small partner.

"There's a new restaurant that was built not to long ago." Annie answered leaning into her tall partner.

"Awesome, how about we go back to my house to hang out before our date?" Mikasa asked getting up, pulling Annie along with her.

"That sound's great." Annie said as she grabbed Mikasa's hand lacing their fingers together.

The walk to Mikasa's house was about twenty minutes, but with the hot sun beating down upon them made Annie sweat through her shirt which made her alittle angry.

"I can see why you don't like the heat." Mikasa laughed alittle at how Annie looked like.

"You have no idea..." Annie said sheathing with anger.

"When we get home I'll try to find some clothes for you to wear." Offered the tall black haired teen.

"If you don't mind..." The smallest of the two answered.

"Its my pleasure." Mikasa said as she leaned down to kiss Annie's forehead.

"Okay" Annie replied.

When they reached Mikasa's foster home Annie started to let go of her hand, only to have her keep a tight grip on Mikasa's hand as they reached to the front door of their two story town house.

"Wait." Annie said with fear in her voice.

Mikasa did as told."What wrong Annie?"

"Have you told your family that your dating a girl?" Annie asked with growing anxiety.

"When we first started dating I told them I have a girlfriend, I was kinda hoping of introducing you to them. If that's okay with you?" Mikasa told Annie in a calming tone 

After a few moments Annie finally spoke."Alright, lets do this."

"They will be very happy to see you. So don't worry." Mikasa said before she placed a kiss to Annie's lips 

Mikasa opened the door to her house and stepped in with Annie in hand. Annie looked around her girlfriends house, taking notice that right ahead the kitchen was there to her left was the wooden staircase leading upstairs. And to her right was the living room with a large black leather couch that faced towards the front door, there was bookshelves around the couch.

"Mikasa? Is that you?" A voice called

"Yup, I have someone here I want you to meet!" Mikasa yelled to the owner of the voice

Annie recognized the women coming down the stairs as the person she saw when she first met Mikasa. 

"Hello!" Carla Jeager said as she walked down the stairs

"Hi..." Annie replied not knowing what to do at the moment

"I'm Carla. Whats your name?" Carla asked

"I'm Annie Leonhardt." She answered

"Didn't I see you with Mikasa a few week ago too?" Mrs.Jeager asked 

"Ya, that was me." Annie replied

"So your Mikasa's girlfriend?" Carla asked

"Yup, she's my girlfriend, and the main reason why I told you guys." Mikasa stated proudly as she wrapped her arms around Annie's waist and kissed her on the cheek. Forgetting her girlfriends mother was there, Annie placed an arm over top of the ones around her waist and with her free arm she brought Mikasa down for a proper kiss. After they broke apart they both remembered that Mikasa's Mother was standing in-front of them. They both blushed furiously and looked away from each other but not stepping away from each other.

"You two are so cute." Carla said with a smile."So want are you guys going to do, being Saturday and all."

"Well, Annie asked me out to dinner tonight." Mikasa said resting her head on top of Annie's, still holding her

"That's sweet, were are you guys going?" Mrs.Jeager asked

"That new place they built near the Maria's Mall." Annie replied leaning into Mikasa

"That's nice, I can drive you guy when you want to leave." Carla offered to the younger girls

"We were kinda hoping you would." Both Mikasa and Annie said

"Alright you two go have fun for alittle bit, I'm going to finish cleaning." Carla laughed

"Okay." With that said Mikasa grabbed Annie's hand and lead her up to her room. Annie was confused about whats going on.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked as she entered a medium sized room with grey walls a large bed near the far wall to the left of the door. There was a few bookcases around the room, with books and figures of comic heroes and people from video games. Mikasa had a thirty inch t.v. hanging from the wall there was a few game consoles beneath it in a small shelving unit. 

"You need a new shirt remember?" Mikasa said as she pointed to a closet behind Annie

"Oh ya, I forgot..."

"Go ahead and find something you like. I'll go get us some drinks." Mikasa stated as she left the room to get drinks

Annie opened the closet to see lots of t-shirts and a few tank tops as well. She picked out some loose fitting shirts to replace her sweat tainted one. Annie pick up each one and looked at them crossing each one off her list, till she settled for a plain black one with white stripes. She took off her t-shirt and thrown it away, but as soon as she grabbed the new shirt the door opened. Mikasa had returned with two cans of cola to see Annie standing straight like there was a pole up her ass, looking at her with a massive blush painting her face. Miss.Leonhardt was only wearing a black bra and the blue denim pants from earlier.

"Sorry!" Mikasa yelled as she shut the door leaving Annie alone

After the shock of being seen half-naked by someone else Annie put the shirt on and went to open the door to find Mikasa. She saw her leaning against the opposite looking alittle shamed for what just happened.

"You don't have to feel ashamed, Mika." Annie said walking up to the aforementioned girl 

"I'm sorry for just barging in like that. I've should of knock first." Mikasa stated with some guilt in her voice

"It's alright, there no need for an apology." Annie told her while she shuck her arms around Mikasa's neck 

"Still through." Mikasa replied wrapping her arms around Annie's waist

"You ready to go yet?" Annie asked

"Yup, lets go."


	4. Date Time Part.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is going to get in the way to write First Love but it will give me time to think up a story line to follow than what I'm doing right now which is just making chapters when an idea hits me. The next chapter will be up in a-few weeks hopefully. Til than I thank you all for reading First Love and I'll see you next time.

"You ready to go?" Annie asked

"Yup"

They two teenagers went downstairs to the main floor of the house to tell Mrs.Jeager there ready to go. They left for the restaurant the two girls wanted to go for their date, they drive wasn't too long but it gave Mrs.Jeager and Annie time to get to know each other. The restaurant wasn't to busy when they got there. It was a small 60's style building that stood out if placed beside two 'modern' designed buildings. 

"You two have fun and call me when your ready to be picked up, okay?" The women said to the two teen girls getting out of the family truck

"We will, thanks Carla!" Replied Mikasa as Annie walked to the front door with the aforementioned girl in hand

Mikasa and Annie walked in and were greeted by blonde girl with big blue bright eyes, she looked like she was a few inches short than Annie. She look to be 17 yrs old .

"Hello! Welcome, I'm Christa Renz. How can I help you?" She greeted happily as she looked at the two girls

"Hi, is there a table for two available?" Annie asked

"Yup! There a booth at the back fit for two!" Christa explained happily as she grabbed a couple menus and led the younger girls to their destination 

As the teens walked Annie and Mikasa looked at the walls of the restaurant, they were covered with old 60's posters of everything from people to cars and everything in-between. Christa lead them to a pair of dark red leather seats, she approched the table and set the two menus she grabbed down and turned to the two young smiling." Here you guys go!"

"Thanks you, Christa." Mikasa said while Annie and her sat across from each other

"Can I get you two some drinks?" The smallest blond asked 

"Um...I'll take a coke, thanks you." Annie answered first

"Same here." Mikasa said after afew moments

"I'll be back with your drinks." Christa said sweetly as she turned around and left

"She's nice, really nice." Annie said as she turned to look at her dinning partner

"She cute too," Mikasa said with a-bit of of a smirk forming before she spoke."but she's nothing compared to you through." She looked at Annie and despite the blush on her cheeks she wore a rather big smile

"Your complimenting me?" The blond girl said sarcastically resting her chin on the palm of her hand

"Would you like me to make fun of you instead?" Mikasa said while leaning forward

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't." Annie said doing the same-thing

The table that separated them was pretty small and their faces weren't very far apart. There weren't many people in the restaurant and they were in their own little world, so they didn't care. They stared at each other for a-few moments before they heard a giggle. They turned from the staring contest to see Christa holding two drink with a sweet smile on her face.

"Here is your drinks, you love birds." Christa joked, placing their drink in front of them

After a few second Mikasa spoke up asking."Were that obvious?"

"Yup! I'm like this to with my girlfriend too. Have you guys found some thing you like?"

"Um.. ha we need a-few more minutes if that's okay?" Annie said

"Its fine take all the time you need. I'll be back later." With that said Christa left the two to their devices

"Are we really that obvious to some people?" Annie asked the girl from across her

"Maybe." Mikasa said."But who cares if they know about us Annie. As long as we're happy." Annie smiled at this and picked up the menu in front of her to find something to eat. Mikasa did the same as-well. They order their food when Christa returned and chatted til there food came. Everything was going well, very well for their first date together. Near the end of their meal someone Mikasa wished never existed just had to show up. The two teens were just finishing the meal when Mikasa and Annie looked over at the clock near the entrance to see what time it was. Mikasa looked at the entrance only to see the person she hates the most Richie "Smile" Lore. Every-time she sees him, hears him, or is anywhere near him she would have a massive urge to throw him into a wood-chipper. He's been hitting on her all the time and never gets the hint to just lay off, even after getting his ass beat by Eren. Mikasa turned around and looked down covering her face with her hand.

"Whats wrong Mika?" Annie asked confused

"That person at the entrance." She said whispering

Annie looked over in time to see the person that is causing her girlfriend distress a-bit. The person was wearing a big cocky smile that pissed her off just by seeing it."What does he do to ya?"

"He hits on me all the time. I've told him to jump into a shark tank last time he tried." Mikasa admitted

Just before Annie could get another word in she heard a high voice that irritated her like hell.

"Funny meeting you here, Anckerman."

Mikasa went back to here meal ignoring the messy haired blond teen that's annoys her. Annie was giving him a death glare while saying."Leave us alone."

"Oh don't be like that sweetheart, you two look pretty lonely." And with that said he flash that grin and tried to sit down but was interrupted by Mikasa standing up and grabbing the front of his shirt with fire in her eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend like that you fuck-up." With that said she pushed him away by the hand the held his white shirt."Leave." Was the last thing she said. Thankfully the wasn't many people in the restaurant, just a-couple elderly guys reading newspaper ignoring the world around them. 

"Sorry!" Was all he said before he ran out of the store to get away. Mikasa was still standing in the same spot with the same look of a calm face with a angry undertone. Annie stood behind her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder."Come on lets finsih our date." After that they both sat back down, Mikasa hang her head low in slight anger.

"You guys okay?" Christa asked as she walked up to the booth 

"Ya, we're fine. He just had to show up, just had too." Mikasa complained

"Don't worry about it Mikasa."Annie said."After that I doubt he'll try anything again."

The aforementioned girl laughed a-bit after her dinning partner said that."Ya, I guess so. And Christa?"

"Yes?"

"We'll that the check now please." Mikasa told her with a smile

That cheered the small blond right up as she said."Okay! I'll be right back with it." She picked up the plates of food and the two glasses and took them away.

"I hope that little incident didn't ruin our date Annie."Mikasa said

"I had a-lot of fun with you Mikasa." Annie smiled back

After that they paid for their meal and said goodbye to Christa who told them to come back soon with a wide happy smile. The two girls were waiting for Mikasa foster parent to pick them up, they sat on the curb in silence til Mikasa said something that made Annie happier than can be.

"Hey, Annie?"

"Ya?"

Mikasa crept closer to the girl and wrapped and arm around her waist saying."I love you."


End file.
